


Fred Weasley: Devour

by bittersweetsixteen



Series: Hogwarts Legacy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Fred Weasley, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Top Fred Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetsixteen/pseuds/bittersweetsixteen
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING/ CONTENT WARNING!!!!!!MENTAL HEALTH DISORDER AND EATING DISORDER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!She hated food, she hated the sight of eating. She felt like she didn't like eating at all, but she just really thinks it's what appropriate for her to fit in. She made herself believe that eating is a sin, and that if she over ate she'll need to vomit it out.he however loves food, he loved to fll his mouth with treats, candies, and meals that to him was heaven. He loves to eat, indulge everything in sight. He would never choose to skip a meal.the only thing they have in common is their houses, she's a rich muggleborn, and he was a poor pureblood- who didn't care much about his blood status.She grew up spoilt and miserable, and he grew up learning about morals and respect.She loved to stay indoors and lay on her bed consumed with dark, sinful and depressing thoughts, while he lived to go outside and laugh and play all day-like a child.Everything was going smoothly, but one day he manages to build the courage to speak to her-that he's been waiting to do for years, not only that touch her. Will she completely give in? and would he give everything up for her?
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Hogwarts Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153301
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

author's note: in capslock

BEFORE I START I WANT ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THAT IT'S NEVER OKAY TO SEXUALIZE SOMEONE.  
I AM WELL AWARE OF THE CONTENT OF MY STORY BUT MY INTENTIONS OF WRITING THIS BOOK IS TO SPREAD AWARENESS ABOUT EATING DISORDERS AND TO KIND OF TEACH ABOUT SEX EDUCATION.  
I ADVISE THE YOUTH ESPECIALLY THE KIDS THAT ARE ALSO ON THIS APP NOT TO READ THIS STORY.

CONTENT WARNING: EATING DISORDER

️A B I T E

′ Heather ′

It was another dreadful year at Hogwarts. she's been stuck in this god-forsaken boarding school to what seems like her whole life.  
it's her Seventh year to be exact, with the threat of Lord Voldemort's return surfacing, Cedric's Death and Bellatrix Lestrange escaping Azkaban. It really was dreadful.  
well for her it felt like it was, she's felt alone and constricted in Hogwarts-the moment she's stepped foot on that boat, and she wasn't really the peacock in her year like harry potter who's two years younger than her.

she was silently reading a book. she never knew why the sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor. She wasn't as brave as Harry Potter or as Chivalrous as Ron Weasley. She's certainly not as smart as Hermione Granger, she was a girl who preferred sewing the dress than wearing it, and she wasn't very outgoing she's shy and timid.

mind as innocent as an old blank parchment-filled with brown-yellowish color but blanked. she knew about the dirty thoughts and deeds happening in hogwarts, but she's never really experienced it. Maybe if she spoke to a guy she might've, but who'd ever think to pursue someone like her- after all she thinks she's nothing but a basic inexperienced weirdo. No she didn't wear glasses or spoke weirdly- she just wasn't like everyone else, and she cared too much what other poeple think.

You could imagine the shock when she found out she was a witch, she was always spoilt by her parents- not much but enough to know elegance and family ties. They gave her everything she needs, want and desires. not until in her fifth year- where her world crumbled, and depression was always tailing her.

she figured that a house she would be placed in was Ravenclaw, but she wasn't. The hat placed her in Gryffindor. she found it confusing- her traits were always Ravenclaw.

in her defense, she was still proud to be Gryffindor, but she still wished she was placed somewhere like Ravenclaw- a house that many people think was never really seen- something she enjoyed, she felt like she didn't belong in Gryffindor, because she never had traits of being one. Only if she knew that getting through her personal problems everyday was considered brave, or that stopping her self from self harm years back she would've understood one of the reasons she was placed in Gryffindor House.

admittingly, she had a lot of traits in Ravenclaw-she badly wished to be there so that she didn't have to be in the wildest house. Who threw the most outrageous house parties, almost topping off Slytherin House. Where alcohol was considered as water.

she didn't Listen to Dumbledore's announcement it was always the same thing every year- and she felt like she's the only one who noticed, not like everyone wanted to pay attention, especially when Dumbledore speaks about want Mr. Filch reminds the students- she almost felt sorry for the man, if he wasn't a bickering bully, who seemed to have no respect to any student at all.

It was not until, an old woman in all pink, her short hair curled, and looked as if she owned the place started to talk-she was supposed to ignore it, i mean it was just a new teacher in DADA (defense against the dark arts) what could possibly be important about her? maybe she's come to make sure she stays for long and not a year' she thought quickly laughing. It was one of the thing she found in herself weird was she was able tojust suddenly make her mind laugh with her own thoughts.

She was from the ministry and 'she's a bitch!' she thought to herself- anyone from the ministry to Heather was a bitch for her, she wasn't open much about it, but she's got a bitter side for the ministry for disregarding her father's murder, because he was and she quotes a 'muggle' Her smile was so irritating it infuriated her- how could someone smile like that after what her organization did? Heather wasn't easily pissed off with people, she's just met, but there was something in her gut that didn't like her. No it wasn't the outfit, but maybe that too.

" Heather?" Melody called her beside her. melody had curly blonde locks, and her beautiful adoring brown eyes glistened slightly when she stared at heather, her lips juicy looking due to her gloss, and she's always worn slight blush to make herself looking fresh every once in a while, her porcelain skin was smooth as silk and her accentuated chhekbones certainly highlighted the blush, her perfectly shaped brows slightly going up and down awaiting to speak again.  
"Aren't you hungry? The food is amazing! Try the turkey!" She urged- suggesting the turkey perfectly cooked the smell of it's roasted skin filled her nostrils, Her insides felt like it wanted to gagged out. She's not used to eating meat anymore- she tells herself it's a sin to do so.

"No thanks I already ate back home" She lied, trying to escape the prying eyes of Angelina who also seemed quite curious. "But that was a few hours ago Heads" Melody mumbled while eating the whole chicken leg- for a second Heather has admired her bestfriend's openness with themselves- Melody didn't care about proper etiquette to which Heather thought was admirable, she's always thought that proper etiquette amused men, so the conscious girl she is, decided to always act like this elegant girl, so that she seemed prim and proper and 'desirable. Melody decided to call her 'heads' late last year because it's short for Heather- so Melody says.

Heather didn't mind, after all melody's the only friend she ever had. Heather knew she was never good with people, or atleast she thought she just never tried.

"You new here? " One of the Weasley Twins asked, she was confused, she could never tell them apart, and how could she when the twins always made it a laugh whenever people confused them from each other, she never tried, why would she care? They joked, Heather ignored it- she always just assumed it's never good to be with the Twins, it always seemed like troubled

As much as possible she didn't want to be associating herself with the Weasley Twins they were trouble, they remind her so vaguely of the school bad boys of high school back in the muggle world.

and just like the muggles she would avoid them, why wouldn't she? Muggle Teenage boys were the worst- they get you into al sorts of trouble, and The Weasley twins didn't even have to try, they just do.

you'd think muggles were dangerous, well you haven't met the twins, they were as wild as Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Hey? You deaf or something?" One of the twins ask, cackling- Heather ignored them, she thought that if she just avoided them they would just ignore her "what you reckon Fred? Deaf or scared?" George ask his twin. In this case it seems like they weren't going to stop pestering her.

"I'm not scared! " she suddenly said sharply. Her sudden confident outburst blew up like a bubble within seconds and she felt like she wanted to bury herself underground right now. Angelina sat beside the twins eyeing her too.

"Ooh! Feisty!" one of them said laughing and ate their Turkey leg. The way the lad bites into his turkey seemed attractive to heather, she ignored it- 'again stay away' she thought.

"You should try the Turkey leg! Look at yourself! Your skin and bone!" George mocked. She's now got a pretty good idea who George was, he called the boy beside him Fred- who was taking a bite in his turkey all attractive.

The twins laughed, she stayed silent. She didn't want to seem like she wanted to speak to them, it was the last thing she wanted to do.

she felt like her body was fat, when in reality George was right- she's skin and bone. But she doesn't want to believe it, it was hard for her to believe when her father was constantly obsessed with keeping her body weight intact, but what her father didn't know was that to have an intact body weight she'd have to starve herself- Heather's Parents owns a Media Corporate and as a child she was conditioned to model for that Corporate, and there are qualifications she needed to pass such as 'weight.

"Yeah Heads you're literally Skin and Bone! Have you been eating well?" Melody asks, her voice full of concern. " of course I have, I have been eating so much before I came to the train station! Don't worry! " she lied and semi- snapped at Melody. She wanted the conversation to drop, Angelina and the twins listening in too and she felt embarass.

"Well it's not much is it?" George chimes in. George was right, but she wasn't just about to admit it, she didn't like people caring too much- not now she can't handle it well.

she really didn't want to associate herself with these two, she has managed to make it to Seventh Year without trouble, one more and she's am out of there. One more dreadful year and she can leave and back in the Muggle world, away from everything. away from all the invalidation people didn't realize they gave her.

"Are you new here?" Fred asks he was joking she's sure. she didn't reply and continued to read her book. Seconds after Fred Grabbed the book she's reading- Fred became impatient he wanted her attention which clearly she wasn't just willing to give. "Can you listen for a minute" he said sharply but not as serious he wanted to still laugh it off to hide his shyness. "What could you possibly want from me?" she seethed-acting tough wasn't her forte.

One thing was for sure, she was a bit of a hot head, when she didn't like things she easily gets mad- mostly emotional. Like right now.

"I asked if you were new, you didn't answer. I called you a few times you didn't answer! Now I pull your book away and you're the one who gets mad?! What the fuck?" Fred seethed as well- he wasn't supposed to feel angry he's just completely frustrated that's he's managed to speak to her but she's not interested, why would she? she didn't like him in any other way. She at first didn't understand why he asked why she was new here, when they've bumped into each other a few times already.

"Atleast I had a reason to have ignored you! You didn't have a reason to grab my book disrespectfully!" she answers back. She wanted to act tough in front of him to hide her bursting emotions, emotions she's holding back to avoid crying.

Melody pulled her robes from under the table, signaling her to stop.

Everyone knows you do not want to be in bad terms with the twins, but what Fred Weasley did was completely unnecessary. At least felt like it, she wasn't having it today or ever, 'the weasley's neede to stay away' she reminded herself, she's not about to feel anything for them- because she's realize how easy she can be captivated and dis-interested in under a minute.

"Whatever give it back!" she said. having her perfectly shaped fingers showing and her palms, and revealing how long her natural nails are.  
"On one condition, you have to answer our questions " he said. Fred was slightly challenging Heather- he wanted to know how much attention she could give.  
"Question's' " she said quoting on the 's'  
"Yes, we have two!" George says beside fred.

she could slightly identify George Weasley easily he was more muscly than Fred he had his hair slightly longer, Fred however was broadily built and a bit of muscle in his arms that wouldn't show unless he flexed it. He also had a bit more straight hair than George more proper. Also Fred seems to be the leader or more in charge while George was more the following type. But how would she know? She's never officially knew the Twins, especially Personally.

"If it takes you two to stop pestering me, what is it?" she asked. They looked at each other and smirked. which sent a slight struck of goosebump through her arm.

"Okay, first are you new here? Because honestly I didn't see you last year" Fred asks. His voice insincere he was clearly joking. she rolled her eyes not having it.  
"And would you be interested in buying products from us?" George now asks.

"I was here since first year. And No!" she said and pulled her book back with all the force she could muster.  
she was definitely introverted if Fred was actually serious with his question, and probably if she ran like a mental all over Hogwarts no one would know who she is.

"Alright " they both answered. Then the food disappeared and students started to stand up to head to their dorms.

"Are you sure you didn't want to eat? Are you sure you're not hungry? " Melody ask while they walked back to the Common Room. Behind them was the twins with Angelina talking " Yes" she answered simply.

"Really? I'm just a bit concerned is all, you look so thin and frail, you've gotten skinnier. It's alarming, I mean I didn't even notice you a while back in the train!" Melody said frantically, she caught her breath after. But heather felt fat, how could she possibly be so thin? she asked herself.

she really didn't feel hungry- she conditioned herself not to. "I'm fine Melody, I'm not hungry" she said, lying even to herself.

she didn't understand why people commented on her weight, which just made her more conscious and anxious about herself, insecurity worsening.  
she wished there was a spell ti make her skinny.  
they had settled into their dorms, she was with Melody along with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Both of them on the Quidditch Team. Except for her and Melody who were always the crowd, Heather would've wanted to join, but 'Models aren't athletic' her father's words echoed.

she woke up the next morning with Angelina already dressed, Katie combing her hair, and Melody just out of the showers, still in her underwear.  
" Good you're awake! Your turn!" She said cheerily. " Come on! You don't want to be late in our first class!" She said.

"There's still breakfast, don't worry about it" Angelina said. She agreed.

She headed straight to the bathroom, took her clothes off and looked at her fat self in the mirror. My tummy showing fat- which is actually her Hypogastrium it was normal to show a bump there since it's near the uterus, her thighs big but is normal too, it's stored fat normally and is always slightly bigger than the legs. she felt disgusted with her normal body- which isn't quite normal due to her actually bloating and this in places that should have meat in it.

Clearly diet wasn't enough! Should she also start working out?? Jog maybe? Maybe workout? she asked herself.

she wants to be Skinny, her father always wanted skinny girls.

He wasn't very pleased when she goes at least a kilo over his desired weight- whch wasn't even a healthy weight to begin with. So even if he was gone, she needed to please him.- it's validation she craved, So she tells herself.  
she stood over the weight measuring device, disappointed  
50 kilograms? Is this serious? Father wants 48! she's clearly not doing a good job! Shit! she thought- to thinksshe believes her toxic thoughts.

she isn't going to breakfast !

she peek her head out of the bathroom only to see Melody brushing her hair.

"Hey Mel, you should go ahead, I'll catch up, I think I'm going to take a while" she said- slightly lying.

"Alright, see you down at the great hall " she said and finished brushing her hair.

"You should hurry up so you can still eat and relax in the Great Hall" she said heather nods and closed the bathroom door.

she locked the bathroom door and turned on the showers, the warm water dripping on her soft skin both hands leaning on the bathroom wall, her head down. Her eyes pooling of tears.

Her insecurities getting the best of her, the need to please her father. The obligation to be skinny. Because that's what it would take to be loved, appearance. But looking at herself made her want to just vomit everything, even if she had to vomit blood again.

For almost two years she's been starving herself to stay skinny- well she kept on trying. She's been telling herself that she would be loved if she was skinny if she was what her father's desired weight was. And to achieve that you have to go on a diet, but Heather felt as if it was impossible, she felt as if nothing changed, but a lot did, although in sixth year it wasn't as noticeable as it was now, she's became skin and bone. She was weightless for the average weight and she was becoming unhealthy by the minute.

people such as melody noticed.

During the summer holidays she has been skipping meals or have thrown it out the garbage a few times, either way she had only eaten once a week with a full meal, barely even.

All she has in her was water. Everything was water- explaining her bloating. No junk food no meat no fat just water and constant vegetables.

Although back in sixth year it was just minimal diet, she was still eating, but once the summer holidays rolled in she didn't spend a second to think about eating.

She didn't need to eat she was fat enough she was big enough' she thought

Melody didn't pry much, she knew that Heather was not very open, ever since her father died. So she was just there for her, but you can't shake off the unwanted feeling, or the worry it had, because Heather wasn't herself. Nor she was after that gore death.

All Melody could do was be there for her, even if Heather didn't ask.

Heather sat on the stone floor of the bathroom and cried, cried and cried until it was just her sitting there silent.

She looked at herself in the mirror with disgust she saw herself big and fat, but in reality, her arms and legs were so skinny all you could see was bone. Her collarbones could carry water if they wanted, her fingers were so thin it resembled a skeleton hand. Although her ass and boobs remained in shape, it didn't please her, after all those things take slower process to make it small she was still insecure

She doesn't want to admit it, but she truly has an eating disorder.

she got dressed and brought her DADA book, but she doubt they'll be using it. Usually wands were used in that class.

she did anyway, guessing from that bitch-she nicknames, last night we'd be needing it, she felt like she's more of a challenge than other teachers, ever since she started Hogwarts there was no permanent DADA professor now actually believing it's cursed. But it's her last year, she have to make sure she passed the NEWTs and then back home, where she can continue to college and actually start a job.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, but let's be honest here she's a muggle and with Lord Voldemort who may or may not have returned she's concerned for herself. she's better off back in the muggle world, being a muggle than to be killed by some Pureblood Hungry Maniac!

she didn't go to the Great Hall, 'I do not need to eat, I am fat enough as it is.' she reminded herself struggling to stop her tummy from rumbling- her throat starting to slightly dry.

she instead headed to DADA room, where she was alone. she'd prefer to do some advance reading rather than eat, and become fat.

she as well will start to workout starting tomorrow. Go jog or something.

Surprised as she was-she didn't show it, the Weasley Twins, came in early to class- it was a first, followed by a few students and Melody.

"Heads! I didn't see you in the Great Hall! told you to hurry up! But I'm glad you aren't late on your first day. " She said and sat beside her.  
fred however overheard and a brush of worry came to his mind.

Melody isn't the type to keep her mouth shut. She'll talk no matter what.

Something heather wished she could perfectly do.

she looked subconsciously behind her to see the Weasley Twins looking at her weirdly.

Just ignore them Heather, ignore them' she reminds herself

Class started, Heather didn't really understood why she hated her new DADA Professor- she was more mature than that, she just did. She didn't want students to use wands, or even perform magic, not until our NEWTs some protested as well as the Twins behind me. It was Mental DADA was all about wands and spells and action and they weren't having it.

"SILENCE! " the bitch yelled- heather nicknaming the pink old woman, she had no respect for her, because umbridge was to conceited to even try to accept the fact that Voldemort may be back, even if it was just a rumor or Harry being delusional, it came from something. That something is real, and it could be potential threat, and she wouldn't even spare a time to teach us. This is the times where she misses Lupin or Moody well technically Barty Crouch Junior who pretended to be Moody last year, even though he was still a preferable teacher than this Pink Conceited Bitch she nicknames again!

Class was finally over, and she wanted to leave, but she of course the idiot had to drop her bag, all her parchment and quill dropped. ink spilled on the floor.

"Blimey!" she said. It just slipped of her hands- because she had brittle and nerving hands! Carrying things seemed hard for her.

"You seem a little frail" Melody commented, " don't worry Mel, I just didn't hold on tight enough" she assured melody helped her with my things. Cleaned up the ink splatter and both headed out, of course the Twins causing a bit of a ruckus outside.

One of the twins stopped moving but kept laughing, looking at Heather. Weird' she commented

"Heads? Let's go!" Melody called, she turned to Melody and both walked to their dorm to grab some things for theirr next class.

Once she got inside their dorms she removed her robes, feeling restricted. So she was left with a skirt that if she decides to bend down would allow other people to stare inside her soul, her white collared shirt and Gryffindor tie was loosen to un-feel the restriction.

"You should've bought new skirts, that seems a little short for you." Melody says.  
"I mean nothing's wrong but you know how Teachers here are, just be thankful you have your robes" Melody adds.

"I forgot," heather said simply and sat on her bed.  
"Looks sexy on you though" melody compliments. "Thanks"

she looked at her time table and she and Melody compared.

"Wait! You have Charms? My time table said Potions! I guess we take it separately then?" Melody said.

" I guess we do, I'll just see you later at Transfiguration" she said.

"Oh alright I'll go ahead, Your Lucky charms start at 10:30 and me? Potions start at 10:00 sharp! " Melody rants.

" As much as I love the 45 minute break I dont, I'll just see you in transfiguration " Heather retorts, suddenly feeling exhausted with her free time. "Alright. " She replies and heather sit back down to her bed.

She decided to read a book. But discontinue moments after realizing the book describes of a Ginger Head, a certain ginger head well two actually came into thought, she for a moment wondered why she thought of the Twins.

Why were they staring at me a while back?' she thought

Did I do something wrong?' she thought again anxious.

Was I in trouble with them?' her thoughts didn't stop.

I hope not, the last thing I want is trouble.' she anxiously thought answering and bickering to herself back and forth.

I would just like to have a normal year, like the usual.' she thought again.

Dorm, School, Library, Great Hall. it was her schedule.

Just that! No parties no wild things no Hogsmeade no anything. Just like before. she wanted that peace.

Whatever the twins are up to I'm not going to find out. I'm going to stay the hell away.' she reminds herself.

Three continuous knocks were heard from the door. Someone must've forgotten about their key.

she walks over to the door and opened it "Did you forg-" she stopped. Realizing it's not a girl, instead a guy, a tall ginger guy, his hair slightly messy, his body fit, his eyes mesmerizing and his lips kissable why the hell am I fantasizing Weasley?' she suddenly thought, smiling behind him was an identical copy.

"Hello Weasley, how may I help you?"Heather ask. Leaning half my arm to the door frame waiting for him to answer- unaware of how Fred was turned on on how she looked.  
"Well, I uhm-" he stutters "I'm fred, and I wanted to- talk to you" he stutters once more. Heather nods feeling uncomfortable and anticipated his words, he stared at her down-up.

"what about?" she straightened her posture and voice once she noticed he was looking at the way she leaned on the door frame.  
" I have to tell you something if it's alright?" He says. " Okay, is it important?" Heather asks. She couldn't think of a better reply- she felt nervous, boys don't usually speak to her the second time.

"Yes, quite!" He said answering quickly.  
Why was Fred Weasley nervous? heather asked herself.  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that-" he utters stuttering and was cut off by George.  
"BLIMEY MATE JUST TELL HER HOW THE FUCK YOU FEEL AND WE CAN GO" he snapped.

Heather was confused, no. Shocked.  
"Well, i- Heather, i- I like you" he said. Heather froze, stepped back and quickly slammed the door shut, Frozen in place, did she hear him right?

He said he liked her, right? bloody hell!

There was a few frantic knocks on the door, it was Fred. Asking if I'm alright he wanted an answer.

WHAT THE HELL COULD I POSSIBLY REPLY TO THAT? Heather panics

Shestood there frozen in place, shock still.

~end of chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

CONTENT WARNING : SEX 

A MISTAKE 

‘ Heather ’ 

Knocking still emitted from the door all crystal could do was stand frozen. She panicked. Where's Melody when you need her? what's she supposed to do? should she lock it? runaway through the window perhaps? no it seems silly, she should stand her ground, be brave. 

The door burst open, Fred panting slightly, his hair ruffled, his chest heaving up and down and his abdomen slightly flexing- revealing his tone abs. Heather was in for   
a treat. "Heather?" He calls. He came inside closer to her, making the space in between seem like nothing, shutting the door behind him. "Heather, i- I need to know. I need a reply, b-because that's what will tell me what to do next" he said unable to form the right words to say. His face close to her, Fred was slightly hovering over Heather, and heather was left speechless, she didn't know what to do. 

instead she stared into his perplexing eyes, his marveling orbs slightly glistening and piercing through her soul. His perfectly shape nose- in her perspective, slightly squints, showing his freckles abundantly. the freckles weren't much but there were definitely some. 

" Heather...." He trailed off. " Fred-" Heather trailed as well, both stopping once they realized they were overlapping each other's sentences. there was a slight awkwardness unravelling from the both of them, it definitely took a minute before Fred spoke. 

Heather felt nervous, not only was Fred just suddenly invading her space, but it was too hot to handle. She definitely had rosey cheeks, she assumed that her eyes were darting at Fred just admiring him, her lips were slightly agape still in muscle memory the way Fred had just welcomed himself to her dorm. She didn't know what to actually do, it didn't help that she could feel his faint breathing just at the tip of her forehead making the lose hair from it slightly move, at to that his cologne, it was a regular scent that men usualyy wear in their body, and Fred's was strong, it didn't make heather smell weird, she inhaled unnoticed the scent Fred gave off.

Fred was perplexed, his eyes stayed in contact with her emerald green orbs, observing how her eyes blink every other second, Heather's perfectly long lashes making Fred wither with passion, her cheeks just the right amount of rose color that signaled Fred how flustered she was over him, her lips were perfectly a pale shade pink, that tempted Fred so much that he wanted to grab her and kiss her then and there. But Heather wasn't the only one flustered, once Fred had daydreamed of Heather's soft lips on his, his slightly abundant freckled cheeks turned a shade of red and a tint of orange, his throat slightly dry, making it hard for him to gulp in such manner. 

both of them were definitely in an awkward manner yet passionate to admire. 

"You first" he said calmly. Heather wondered for a second how a boy with his impulsivity, with his careless actions, wild aura and his friskiness that might result in his early demise, could possibly be calm right now. 

"Fred, i- I don't know what to say" Heather said truthfully, she truly didn't know how to form the words now that Fred had interrupted to what could have been a cold and harsh rejection from the girl. It wasn't just that Heather was slightly thankful with the interruption, she's taken a second to look at Fred Weasley and she's found herself truly flustered, that such a beautiful boy like him graced her presence, a slight crush perhaps? No. she couldn't have liked him so easy, she admittedly had seen him and his identical twin brother before but she's barely paid any attention. Her attention was elsewhere, and even if it wasn't she wouldn't chose such a boy with wild personality it's as if she's sold herself to the devil if she did, and why give attention to the boy now you may ask? answer, she doesn't know. 

"Let me help" he whispered, for a second heather was completely confused, not until his soft, dreamy lips touched hers. she was strucked to what seemed to be something to petrify her for a second, jolts of electrifying passion ran through her whole body, she felt alive, even more as adrenaline rushed in too. His tongue seeking entrance, his hand cupping both her cheeks wanting to devour her whole mouth, she's felt flustered but kissed back, surprised to her response. She kissed back with the same electrifying passion Fred's made her feel, nothing could have been more attractive than what she's doing right now, perhaps something dirty, but she didn't want to lead herself onto that path. his big veiny hands snaked up behind her neck, making heather hither, and Fred now knowing one of the intricate sensitive spots Heather has. Fred made sure that the kiss didn't break, he wanted to progress into something deeper. His knowledge of Heather's weakness had turned him on, knowing her neck was a sensitive spot made Fred want to own every bit of innocence she has.   
With that his shaft in such erection that Heather had felt it on her waist almost near her twitching core, turning her on, a feeling she's rarely feel, barely even. 

it could've escalated to an even more dirty desirable and sinful event if it wasn't for George's knock.   
"Damn it George!" Fred cursed. " I guess I know the answer then, don't I?" he mutters, feeling very satisfied with their hot and intense make out session almsot escalating to something deeper.

"You should keep wearing skirts like that, looks good on you" he says and winks. Finally turning his back to the flustered girl and leaving with his twin, who was chuckling and applauding that his twin Brother had finally 'manned up'

heather was still catching her breath, her fore finger touching her lips, repeatedly remembering Fred's lips onto hers, she couldn't believe it, at the same time she wanted more. for the whole day she's either pretended to lean her head onto her hand on top of the table just to touch her lips again, making sure she doesn't forget the feeling, or she's avoided the twins completely scared that if she did, he'd take Fred by surprised and kiss him then and there in front of Hogwarts to see. 

she didn't know how to tell Melody, she was sure Melody would freak out with excitement, and might pester her with questions that might turn her sudden desire for Fred on 

she also didn't want to see the twins afraid she'll make a mistake. 

"I know you don't like to go to Hogsmeade but would you like to go?" Melody asked, them walking back to the dorms. "I still don't see the point of you asking" said Heather laughing. heather didn't like a small trip to Hogsmeade, it wasn't in her forte. "It would be nice to see you outside Hogwarts you know" she said. Melody who seemed to have been asking Heather for the past four years still get disappointed when she says no. It was one of the things Melody's done alone, perhaps one of the reasons why she's met Katie and Angelina. "I Really just want to be in my dorm" Heather replied, one she just didn't want to go and two, she might bump into the Twins and three, alcohol was always involved when you go to Hogsmeade, she didn't like drinking. 

Not just that, she's always felt like she's a bore to Melody's other friends, and she's always dread when Melody and her were hanging out with Melody's other friends, Heather couldn't call them her friends, it didn't suit her right. She wanted them to claim her as friend, she didn't like assuming. 

"Well that fantastic!" melody uttered sarcastically. "Mel, I just don't see the point of going to Hogsmeade, but I mean go on ahead. I'll let you have fun" Heather said.  
her thoughts brain-washed with the fact that she's unwelcomed. "alright!" Melody said sounding child-like.   
"I just think it's our last year might as well you know come at least once!" melody added. But didn't pursue Heather as much as she hope. "Maybe next time." Heather said. 

even if it's Monday night, Angelina and Katie were already waiting for melody who only removed her robes and tie and walked out, sneaking into Hogsmeade.

The comfort of muggles clothes was always amazing, she wore a black chamois shorts accentuating her ass the more she's expected, she slightly liked it maybe because she didn't see the small stretchmarks she has, and a black lingerie top with it's lace decorating the accentuation of her breast. But it didn't stop her insecurities from making Heather judge herself. 

her breast were never small, she's always caught the genes of her mother's large breast, so once turned into a teenager her curves started popping out, it seemed normal for other people, others might have envied her cup C, however she didn't she felt disgusted, she's grown to an image of Models with flat breast. 

she assumed that her breast was one of the reasons she couldn't socialize pretty well. she wanted to take a knife and cute them off completely.

she decided to lay in bed, her thoughts rushing through Fred's kiss, she wondered when the next kiss would be, and she wondered if it made them a couple, certainly it couldn't have' she thought. a kiss would not determine her relationship with a boy, but maybe if she chose to it might, but she still wouldn't want to. A relationship is something she's not quite ready for. 

She's read enough books, Mature and erotic to know how things go. But she's completely lacking experience. 

knocking interrupted her thoughts, she quickly opened it and assumed melody. 'i should stop assuming' she said to herself.

"it's me again" Fred smiled, well she assumed because he said 'again' and his twin behind him "i'll be here" George said as if assuring fred like a little kid, going into school for the first time. "may i come in?" Fred asked. 

demeanor changed pretty quickly, his presence intimidating and his eyes darting through her soul. She's found it pretty hot. He however was turned on with her outfit, he was only there to apologize for the kiss, but it seemed like everytime he's grabbed the courage to speak to Heather, Heather's in a state that's unknowingly seductive and vulnerable. 

Fred entered not giving Heather the chance to answer, he was definitely turned on with her outfit, it gave her a good view of her breast, and a carved shaped of her core in her very then black chamois. He couldn't help it.

"Fred, what are you doing-" Heather muttered, but sentence was mid-stopped, Fred's lips crashing onto hers, she's taken a second to process and once she did she kissed back, finally recieving the satisfaction of her cravings, both of them hungry with each other, and heather allowed him to kiss her. wanting more of him. 

but she pushed him away, she became conscious, her breath might still smell like the salad she ate, or the pumpkin juice she's drank. 

but she was inflamed with the sight of the beautiful boy flustered, she didn't mean to but she saw how his shaft was desperate for something, it amoured her senses and aroused her like a flower growing in the spring. She kissed him with burning passion. She allowed him to dominate, she was submissive and it turned him on how fragile and innocent shewas to give in, because if she wasn't innocent she could have easily overpowered the beautiful boy, but she didn't. 

"Good girl" he whispered and kissed her jawline, sucking and softly biting on her skin like it was a popsicle. They were still in the middle of the room kissing, then a moan escaping her delicate lips, turning both of them on, their arousal at it's peek. 

"You like that?" He whispered in her ears, and goosebumps formed. It made her lustful, her thoughts becoming dirty. she replied with a moan, making the Fred nip just below her ear, a hickey forming unnoticed. She allowed him to do whatever he wants, she just wanted to feel pleasured. 

He snaked his hands on her waist Slowly downwards to her thighs, heather loved what he does to her. He was gentle and he made her feel good. Is this what horny feels like God I'm so clueless' she thought. She's definitely found the answer to that. 

she's barely eaten a meal, but what FRed was doing to her made him like a meal to her, she was as hungry as he was. Fred finally claiming her and her finally knowing what a moan sounded out of her mouth. 

His mouth travelled down in the middle of her breast, "do you always look this beautiful?" He look up to her and his hands slowly came back up from her waist, grabbing on to the ends of her lacey top. 

"Do you want this?" He asked. Heather nods " no love, I need words" he says.   
"Y-yes" she stammers. Something inside her was twitching, it turned her on badly

Heather was shaking terribly awaiting the removal of her top, once it did cold air brushed to her peaks arousing them, making her nipples as noticed as possible. Fred brushed his fore finger to one of her tips, making her shudder and she couldn't help but moan. Arousal definitely making a big role to it. 

Fred kneeled down, leveling to Heather's breast. Breathing onto her right peak, and Heather continually getting aroused. He sucked her right breast a moan escaping her lips  
"Louder Love" he ordered, he sucked harder and all she could do was moan uncontrollably as she stood there, letting him suck her good. she pushed his head, urging him to keep going, as uncontrollable moans escape her lips. Making fred cast a non verbal spell 'muffliato' 

He had sucked and lick her right breast and purple marks started to show.   
"Oh good heavens" Heather moaned. He faced her left breast, breathing heavily. He stood up seconds after and kissed her on the lips as they slowly walked to Heather's bed bed. Heather backwards and him guiding Her to the direction of her bed. Then he pushed her softly to lay and all she did was softly fall, weak to her knees. 

Fred weakened her, and she wanted it, anticipating his next move, her core twitching, and waiting to be touched mercilessly and lustfully.   
He kissed her again pushing her more to the bedframe whilst he positions himself on top of her, making sure his hands roam to her arms and even to her shoulders, his left hand travelled to her left breast and his tongue to her right, he sucked and lick so good that all heather could do was squirm and moan. 

Everything's lustful the first time, excitement in the air. 

He left purple marks on her breast, "These" he starts "are mine" he announced. His voice dominant. 

they met eye to eye. "and I thought you were a good girl" he joked and kissed her once more. This time heather wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. Her breast touching his clothed body, she held on tight, the brushing of Fred's clothes once in a while had made heather enjoyed herself naked infront of a man. 

She unbuttoned his shirt and helped him removed it, once he did, she hungrily felt for his abdomen and his chest, returning her hands to wrap to his bare chest and dug her nails into his back. "God Love, be gentle" he whispers. Love it made her heart melt. 

He grabs the waist band of the cycling she was wearing "may I?" He asks. "Y-yes" she said, it turned her on even more when he asks for permission. 

he pulled them down, and she felt so cold, she was definitely not used to this at all. for a moment she wanted to be. 

"You're perfect" he says and unbuckles his belt. Once he did he pulled his pants down, revealing a very hard erection, it was waiting to pop out. her core eager to connect with his shaft. 

through his boxer it was already big, What more when it's freed?' she thought. 

He pulled his boxers down, and his erection popped out, and fuck was that big. she's never seen a dick in her life before, it was big and she wondered how such a big thing could ever enter her, she saw hair on it and it was quite veiny, she flushed with shyness. "like what you see?" fred teased. 

"yes." she answered, the voice of seduction leaving her lips. Fred's fore finger slithered down to her twitching core, slowly touching her, rubbing circle against her heated core, and her pussy slightly moving to his finger's rhythm. Wetting herself. She closed her eyes, feeling the deserve pleasure, and fred watching her every reaction. 

He positioned himself on top of heather and she prepared herself. "First time?" He jokingly asks and heather nods. A look of worry brushed on his face   
"Don't tell me we're stopping now " she said smirking. 

"But are you sure?" He asked. " Yes" she answered

she prepared herself to what she could estimate was nine inches, maybe even bigger. "so wet for me love" he teased. 

he touched her core, rubbing more friction, creating an arousal that triggers her orgasm. 

I thought you needed to die to get to heaven, but I think all you need is a bed.' she thought

his tip teased her core, and seconds after entered his large shaft. her inside felt like something ripped and she slightly panicked, as pain shot up. 

Was that my insides ripping? Holy fuck!' she thought. 

he was admittingly big and she anticipated pain, but not this much, it made her tear up.   
He started to slowly move and the pain turned into pleasure, his dick fits perfectly inside her, like a puzzle piece. Like a screw being placed to hold on. This was heaven or at least felt like it. 

"God Fred!" she cussed. Pleasure consuming her. wanting more, she wants him deep inside her and wanting to take all of him, even if she'd get all of it inside her without completely wrecking her, she wanted it all. 

He fucked the daylights out of her and all she could do was moan in pleasure, and Fred thrusting as hard as he could.

"F-fred fas-ter" she stammer reaching stimulation that triggered her orgasm, he pumped faster, their skin slapping with each other god he felt so good. 

"Fuck!" she moaned. she was definitely in so much pleasure. She didn't want to stop, her hips slightly moving with his thrust creating sync. 

He pulled her legs to wrap his waist and she did, he got deeper into her, she felt all of him inside her, making her feel full. 

she couldn't speak anymore, all that echoed in this muffled room was her moans and his grunting.   
"F-fred!" she said gripping the sheets. Her walls tightening, her orgasm almost there.   
"Cum for me love" he said. His pumping came faster and she was almost there, almost. 

"F-red" she stammers. "Cum love" he ordered. 

she felt her walls tighten and there it was, the most amazing feeling she could ever feel.   
He thrusted faster into her, as she felt his juice come out a bit, then he climaxed.   
he released inside her as she hears hear him groan in pleasure. 

"God you're amazing" he whispered. He kissed me on my lips and pulled out laying beside me, catching our breath. her throat dry and all she knew was this was tiring. 

"Rest love, I'll be here" he pulled her closer to him as heather drifted so sleep. 

Suddenly feeling at ease, in a long time.


	3. GO AWAY

-Heather –

heather woke up, with a burning pain in her core, it was like she's stabbed and the knife was twisted around her making the most excruciating pain she could have ever felt in her body, it was more painful than her period cramps, and that was saying something, considering how much hell she's in during her period.

It suddenly hit her, like a truck going a hundred and ninety miles an hour how sinful and dirty and immoral, iniquitous, unholy, corrupt to have had sex with a boy she barely knew. Even if Fred's touch lingered on her skin, like when you go swimming too long and the waves just wash over you again and again even when you out of water, the way Fred made her feel goo in places she didn't know could be pleasurable, the way he touched her pussy was immensely was confounding, and his tongue all over her didn't help at all.

But she had to forget about it, she didn't want to be one of those girls who allowed themselves to be fucked for a relationship, she wasn't that desperate, and maybe if she wasn't too perplexed with Fred's touch and kisses she would've said no, she liked the sex, she wanted it, but she wasn't about to be in a relationship, especially not a fucking relationship, she wasn't that kind of person.

for all her years in hogwarts who's made her feel unwelcomed and out of place, Melody was the only one she's allowed to be in her life, after Oliver wood left Hogwarts.

“Hello there Darling” she looked over to Angelina’s Bed where George was sitting on, he smiled at her and she just stared at him. The awkwardness was definitely building up, and in a swift she covered herself with the comforter, realizing she was wearing a lose shirt and underwear.

“Freddie put em on, after the well you know. Then let me in” he informed her. For a moment she blushed, feeling all flustered inside, she found it sweet how fred considered her state and respected her.

George laid back on Angelina’s bed. Grunting slightly once he crashed on the soft pillows.

big veiny hands slithered onto her side, and she couldn't help but feel butterflies, it was Fred cooing her with his touch, she remembered vaguely the way he touched her, groped her, licked her, which brought pleasure to her in many ways, and the way he made her cum was perplexing.

but she snapped back from daydreaming, it was wrong for her to think so sexually of a boy she's barely met, she began to think of a way to tell fred that what happened was a one time thing, and they had to forget about it and move on.

“Hello there love, I was beginning to think I needed to wake you up” Fred whispered in her ear. “I didn’t want to leave without telling you” he muttered. Heather blushed again with how much this boy beside her had so much respect. It made her feel butterflies. But she shook the thought away.

she's scared to try something, she didn't want to be left disappointed, and she felt that she wasn't the right person for Fred.

“You hungry?” He asked, Heather couldn't reply, nor even look at him. “You alright? A little sore?” He chuckled. But Heather didn’t find it funny as much as Fred did.

she wasn't uncomfortable, infact if Fred asked to do it again she'd say yes, she brushed the thought away thinking how immoral it is.

she turned to face the ginger, his hair messy his lips pink his cheeks were slightly a tint of red and orange and his freckles slightly showing, she travelled her eyes downward his fit and well toned chest and abs were showing his dark brown man nipples were aroused. and it was filled with purple-ish and red-ish spots. he looked hot as a Greek God.

“Fred we have to talk” she said nervously, he looked her in the eyes and his expression became serious.

“What is it?” He asked while positioning himself laying sideways, and leaning on his arm for support as he looked at heather.

Heather couldn’t focus, she snapped out of the trance and gulped.

“I- I just- well uhm-“ she stammered, she didn’t know how to say it without having to affect his feelings. As well as his body distracting her.

“ Relax, it’s just me” he assured and smiled.  
Heather took a deep breath and relaxed like he said.

“Fred, I think, well I think we shouldn’t speak to each other again, ever.” she said slowly.

“WHAT?!” he snapped, Heather slightly jumped as well as George. Fred couldn't believe the girl she's longed for so many years, the girl he's drooled over for years in class, te girl who's attention was hard to catch, the girl he's fond of didn't want him, and it broke something inside of fred- his ego perhaps?  
“What do you mean?” He asked a little calmer. His emotions shifting. He wanted to know, he wanted to stay calm so that he didn't offend her in any way.

“I just think- it’s better if we don’t see each other again, after this” Heather said slowly, but was still left misunderstanding her.

“Why? What did I do? Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong? C-can you explain it to me?” He said calmly but clearly frustrated and annoyed. He wasn't too pleased with the fact Heather's pushing him away.

“ Fred- I” she stammered “ I mean, what do you want me to say?” she asked lowly. her voice was slightly high pitched, and panicked.

“Tell me- tell me why I should leave you be, tell me why- why should I avoid you? Why shouldn’t I speak to you again? WHY?” He snapped and George got up to his feet.

Heather was hugging the comforter to wrap her while both of them was sitting on the bed. Fred looking at Heather's eyes and heather avoiding his.

Heather felt it best to put this behind them, she didn't want to continue this.

“I think it’s better for both of us if we just forget about tonight” she said calmly.

He held both her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes “why?” He asked. For a moment Heather saw pain. who wouldn't be in pain after learning that someone you've liked for so long is pushing you away, and isn't giving you a reason.

"forget about me Fred" she whispers, and Fred's hand held her on the cheek, " i could never" he mutters, amouring heather.

but heather didn't want to cave.

“I- just-“ she stammers again. “ I don’t like you like this” she said truthfully. Gesturing to this whole situation, which he didn’t completely understood” Like what?” He asked.

“I don’t like you Fred, or love.” she said calmly trying not to hurt him.

“surely you don’t mean that?” He asked, he’s voice cracking.

Guilt was erupting but she didn’t want to stand down, she has to be strong. He’ll get over it. she thought

“Right?” Looking at me confirming his words. “You can’t- you can’t just allow me to do this to you, then tell me to leave, I mean- i- i- who in the right mind will tell someone to fuck them- then-then tell them to leave after? I like you! Not just as like this!” He gestured to us having sex.

“I don’t like you Fred” heather repeated. "im sorry, im sorry for making you assume that, im sorry for hurting you and disappointing you" she cried, her eyes were brimming with tears. "shh, dont cry" fred cooed "we'll do something else" pushing Heather to let him stay, but heather wouldn't cave even if she wanted him to stay.

"Fred i really dont like you." she mutters.

“You can’t just fuck someone and tell them you don’t like them! That’s mean!” Fred’s voice cracked! Fred couldn't believe it, he's longed too much and now everything was falling apart so quick.

“I’m sorry Fred, I am” she said guiltily, George tap him and handed him his pants and his clothes as the room was quiet and awkward.

Fred got dressed while she stared elsewhere, specifically the clock that said 11pm. The air thick with awkwardness as she sees her bed with a stain of blood, and to what seems to be cum.

“We’ll be going, I’ll see you-“ Fred stopped mid sentence and just left with George.

He sounded hurt and depressed. in the back of her mind she wanted to take it back, but she was too scared with commitment that she just allowed him to leave, she wanted to try something she's know would be once in a lifetime, but she wasn't sure if it was fred, they barely knew each other.

She thought it was better, besides they would never match, he was a pureblod surely his parents wouldn't allow it.

even if Hogwarts was her home half her life, she still didn't feel like she belonged, she always just felt out of placed.

she stood up, pain erupted quicker than lightning from her pussy, and with every step she made was excruciating.  
but she needed to endure it, i mean being petrified then attacked by a dementor surely made her stronger- not really she felt so sore she knew that the next day she isn't going to like it. Like getting punch in the arm kind of pain— but slightly more painful. she managed to slip on a sweater, and looked at herself in the mirror with disgust.

I can’t believe Fred called me perfect. she thought.

But that wasn’t that bothered her, it was the purple thighs that she had, they were as big as her hand, bloody hell.

It’s a good thing they had robes on, because she truly believe that if she didn't wear a robe next morning everyone’s going to notice.

she went straight to bed after, just as Melody and the others entered.

“He punched a wall, poor guy- oh hey Heads! Did we wake you up?” Melody asked her.

heather shook her head, “ I was about to sleep” she said. “ Alright, goodnight” she said and smiled as they all went to their respective beds.

And heather fell asleep. Dreaming about Fred Weasley.


	4. SPACE IN BETWEEN

-Fred – 

2 Years Ago – 5th Year 

“hey Fred? You’ve seen the Jellybeans Creevey ordered?” George asked.   
George looked into his small magical bag, filled with products they’ve newly made. The products that they’ve invented. To which both of them are proud of. But he noticed that the man he’s speaking to is quite pre-occupied. He was staring at a girl, there was two of them a blonde and a brunette, but George memorized his twin enough to know who he’s really looking at, she hugged her book tightly with both her hands close to her chest not paying attention the girl speaking- something his twin had in common with her. She had long wavy brown hair and she was definitely attractive.   
Fred had no intention to daydream about the girl especially when they’re handing out products from their small business. But he was definitely mesmerize by the girl who’s aura seemed to be quiet and timid.   
“yeah, yeah” Fred replied non-chalantly not even trying to hide his admiration- to which he had for the past year.   
He admired the girl with long wavy brown hair, emerald green eyes, rosy pinks lips and cheeks. Fred’s attention was always captured when she’s around, it was obvious.  
Sadly, her attention was neither with him or her blonde friend. It was given to a boy, named Oliver Wood- Fred and George’s Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor. Who was laughing with students his year.   
She accidentally bumped into him- he wasn’t really paying attention, she fell and Oliver was quick to her rescue but she stood up alone. They had a small conversation with him and they walked away. “Fred are you listening?” George called once the small scene was over.   
Fred noticed how his other twin noticed his little daydreaming, and for once he felt threatened, he didn’t want George near her, he felt jealous. “Heather Harrison, pretty isn’t she?” George said “now stop daydreaming Freddie, come on we’re going to be late. We have our OWLs to study!” He laughed.   
But Fred wasn’t really in the mood for laughing, George called her pretty’ he thought, it was one of the things he didn’t like with having a twin, they sometimes tend to share the same interest, and for once he didn’t want to share the same interest in Heather.   
Fred perked up, he saw Heather in Lupin’s Class, it overjoyed him that he could stare at her more- in a none creepy way that is. 

Was it fate? Destiny perhaps? he chuckled slightly with his though, he never believed in fate. He thought it was cruel.   
“I feel you’re a little smitten by her Freddie” George jokes, he noticed how Fred was still looking at her lie he was a lost dog looking at his owner who didn’t seem to care for him anymore- it seemed that way to George he’s practically drooling. “not smitten Georgie, whipped” Fred laughed it was his first time admitting his feelings for Heather.   
“Love at first sight,” George chuckled. George only assumed the benefit of the doubt, he was taken aback he’s never noticed that he was actually smitten by someone.   
“shut it” Fred retorts acting shy, George hasn’t completely realized how long Fred was actually smitten by the girl, and by the looks of it, it might take time before he actually tells George the whole thing.   
Lupin started to talk and discussed about pygmipuffs as a trial for their OWLs.   
“can anyone tell me about a cornix pixie?” Lupin asked. Everyone looked at a girl who raised her hand. Fred smiled. Not to seem like a stalker but Heather was rather shy with people, and it was rare for her to raise her hand. Especially in class.   
“Yes, miss Harrison?” Lupin asked. “Cornix Pixies are small blue mischief causing creatures” she answered. A few of the other students groaning not being able to answer.   
“Correct! Five points to Gryffindor.” And in a shift the Gryffindors cheered for heather. Lupin started to talk about blue creatures thingy as Fred just stared at her  
“Hey, Freddie. Why don’t you just ask her out?” George suggested noticing even more about his twin’s situation. I wish it was that easy, I’ve been trying to.’ He thought. Which he was, but it always seemed to get foiled every time. Somehow he thinks it’s jinxed to ask her.   
“Look at her, she’s not going to talk to me, she seems… Different” Fred reasoned. “Yeah, or maybe you’re just scared” George jokes, which was completely true. “come on now Freddie just ask her out.” George encourages  
Lupin’s class ended, and Fred decided like the many failed attempts before, that he’ll ask her to Honeydukes. He took a deep breath “Hey, I’ll be right back” Fred informed George,   
“Where are you going?” He asked but fred ignored him, Fred was almost to her just a bit more. He was only a few feet away, about to call her.   
But Oliver came up to her, not only did heather stop she seemed slightly overjoyed, so Fred stopped too just atleast five feet away from them. “Heather? Right! Uhm I-im sorry bout your dad” Oliver said stammering. Fred was as confused as Heather was, so he peacefully stood behind them listening in.  
Her voice was low and shy, Fred couldn’t understand. And al Fred could think of is if they were dating.  
“I’m sorry, but it was in the daily prophet” Oliver said, what was? He asked himself. Confusion definitely in the itinerary of asking her out.   
She ran away. “Hey Wood? What was in the Prophet?” Fred asked. Once again losing the chance to speak to Heather.   
“Well, Harrison was killed, by a wizard or some say a Death Eater, reckon it’s Black” he explained and walked away.   
Fred was completely confused, a Death eater? Sirius Black yes, he is a madman, but it wasn’t about the father or the murderer- it was Heather who’s now heartbroken badly. Fred assumed.   
“Harsh!” George said, Fred looked at him “ it’s Heather’s dad, he got killed.” Fred said lowly. It ws now a different aura from both of them.   
“Oh sorry.” He said, they walk back silent to the common room. Fred wanted to comfort her, and maybe he thought he can finally catch her attention.   
Everyone was in their own little world, while Fred was in his. Heather didn’t leave his thoughts.   
Is Heather alright? He thought. Fred decided to walk up to her just to see if she’s okay, George followed.   
“You know, I’m kind of worried about you Freddie, you’ve never been this obsessed with a girl” George said. If he only knew I’ve been whipped with her since fourth year, he might just actually make fun of me. Fred thought. He had all the time to explain to George what he actually thinks and feels but right now he wanted to be a genuine friend to Heather.  
The sight of her was like a drug so addictive. She wasn’t just pretty, Fred liked her for multiple things, she’s soft, she’s innocent, her smile was amazing and her laugh was serotonin. It made Fred’s thoughts filled with joy, and maybe that’s why he created a laughing candy in her honor.   
“I’m not obsessed, I just worry for her” Fred answered, “whatever you say” he said and followed Fred up to Gryffindor Girl’s Dormitory. He knocked on their door and some girl answered.   
“You’re not allowed here Weasleys!” She snapped. “Where’s Harrison?’’ Fred asked.   
“Who?!” She asked confused and slammed the door. Now it seemed like a bad idea. He realized heather wasn’t very outgoing it wasn’t a surprise if half the school didn’t know who she is.   
Rude! He thought.   
So They waited in front of their dormitories.   
“Fred? George what are you doing here?” Hermione asked exiting the dorms.   
“Heather Harrison” Fred answered.   
“Oh? The quiet girl in your year? Should I call her?” Hermione asked. Fred nods.   
Minutes later, Hermione came out “she’ll be out soon” and walked away. Probably to join Fred’s brother Ronald.   
Heather came out with puffy eyes and a red nose. “ Yes?” She asked. Her tone was genuine and was obviously trying to hide her wea voice, but even if the voice was strong her eyes were weak.   
“I’m just wondering if you’re alright?” Fred asked. Quickly regretting it, Heather’s aura changed.   
“alright?” She questioned “my father just got murdered and you ask that? MY FATHER WHO WAS NICE AND LOVING AND PERFECT! WHO WAS EVERYTHING TO ME? AND YOUR KIND KILLED HIM!” She snapped, a girl with blonde hair pulled her back inside and Fred stood there, speechless.   
Not something he was hoping for.   
“I’m doomed” Fred said and George laugh. “Alright Freddie let’s go! Walk it off”   
They made their way to the snowy grounds of Honey dukes and bought some things. “hey?” George called, “hmm?” fred answered while walking around the village. “remember the map we stole?” George starts. “yeah? We haven’t used that in months! What about it?”   
Fred asked looking at George. “well, overheard some birds talking in the common room, planning to sneak out tomorrow” George chuckled. “yeah so?” Fred asked slightly bewildered, “well I think we should give it to him.” George suggested, “him? Who’s him?” Fred asked. “Harry. Poor bloke’s been planning to sneak out and he’ll be caught before he even tries to.” George mutters. Fred took a second to think and nods. “well, we memorized it enough, yeah you’re right.” Fred smiles. Both of them fooling around in the snow.   
“goulding!” George yelled, making the light brown haired girl look their direction, and she jogged to them, “hi uhm- Fred? George?” she asked uncertain, “fred” fred introduces, “George” George introduces. “okay, yeah?” she asked. “well nothing thought I’d say hi.” George smiles at heather, “well hello, uhm- I should head back with Zabini” she smiles. “really nice to see you both” she jogs back to somewhere else, and Fred couldn’t help but noticed a sight crush. “who’s smitten now” Fred retaliates, “oh sod off! She’s just a friend” George retorts. “a friend you like, still hooked up in the Gates and Gouldings?” Fred laughed, and for a minute they stopped laughing and joking.   
Clairre Gates was one of the late Team mate they had in quidditch and was unfortunate enough to die last year by a basilisk. It was an ugly phase and Fred thought that George was being friendly to Hope Goulding to remember Clairre a girl he’s actually liked. Who also had a twin, Clarissa Gates. Long story short it was pretty ugly past year. Could’ve been worst.   
“Clairre is just a friend, and I like to be friends with Hope.” George mutters and Fred just nods, “so? Harrison?” George cackles, “well yeah, why not? She seems really nice” Fred muttered, “she does.” George answered vaguely. 

They talked walking back to the castle, “so? You liked her since last year?” George asked. “yes, now tell me about Hope because from where I stand she doesn’t seem like a friend to you.” Fred raised his brow.   
“Leave her alone will ya? Believe me I like her as a friend” George justifies, “it better be, she’s thirteen Georgie” fred warns, “yes, yes, I know.” He utters.   
But something tells fred he’s more unlikely to be just friends with Hope Goulding- the last time they met was spending time in The Leaky Cauldron most of the nights, although fred was witness to just pure fun and pranking the care taker- now he has made himself believe that George was about to have a relationship with her.   
Which would be surprising considering how young Hope was.


	5. DIFFERENCE

HEATHER  
A week has passed since that sinful iniquitous and unforgettable night. Heather couldn’t help but hold on to the memories of it, his touch, his kiss and everything about Fred was unforgettable. She knew it was wrong to hold on to it, in fact it felt like she was a humbug, she told off Fred and said to forget about that sinful event yet here she is, and the feeling was like muscle memory.  
Could you blame her? It was her first time, she’s never felt more pleasure than that night, she gave in, showed the lad she herself was afraid of seeing. The best part was he accepted didn’t care, and through it all she felt even just for a moment that she was important.  
During that week, Heather spent every dawn jogging outside, she usually jogs with the Gryffindor quidditch team, Which was the Quidditch Team Oliver had, back in Heather’s Fifth Year. The only thing about it is that Fred and George were there, she usually jogs faster when the team is nearing, works out slightly farther than the others in the pitch, and watches for a bit when they practice, and walks back with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell to their dorms, it was a routine she’s gotten used to,  
“have you ever considered joining the team? We are missing a keeper.” Angelina pries, but Heather wasn’t really good with quidditch, she’s afraid of heights, but she was undeniably a good flyer especially with Wood. It was one of the things she stopped doing, it just didn’t sit right with her personality to be in sports.  
Fred however could never really focus in any of the exercises Johnson’s making them do, his focus was with the girl who was in his point of view, trying all her best not to get caught up with them, but really she was just nervous with a Fred Weasley flexing his arms and chest with his tight fit shirt with an F on it- along with the sweating and slightly long hair.  
It was Friday basically the end of all misery in Hogwarts, and Heather wasn’t her usual self- not only that she couldn’t stop thinking about the Weasley Boy she was even more fatigue than normal, perhaps it was the excessive work outs or her not eating much, probably the latter. But she didn’t care, the voice of her father always echoed, and she always preferred the voice that said ‘good’ rather than a nasty insult to make her feel bad about herself.  
She’s always heard her father’s insulting voice. It pained her, he always sounded disappointed. She didn’t like it. Because of that it affected her.  
“Heads? You alright?” Melody asked. Heather snapped out of her trance.  
“Hmm?” Heather looked at Melody’s direction and was completely confused. “I asked if you’re alright” Melody repeated.  
“Of course I am” Heather answered.  
“Are you sure? You seem pre occupied?” she asked. ‘Tell me about it.’ Heather thought.  
She wasn’t usually in her head that much, but this week has been stressful for her, her mind and heart are battling and her toxic mind seemed to have always won. She was trapped, caged into her thoughts, swallowing her whole.  
Heather knew she was wrong to have pushed Fred away, but she felt scared and nervous, it was all her first time and she didn’t know what to do. She was confused with liking Fred for just him or for liking him because of what they’ve done, it seemed unfair for him if she only seek sexual intercourse, while he felt something even deeper.  
And at the same time, she’s developed a small crush, and it’s killing her to think that she only did because of that night it felt wrong.  
“Really? I haven’t noticed” Heather said sarcastically. “Well, you do. I mean I know you’ve been quiet all your life. But really you’ve been pre occupied. Are you alright?” She asked. It seemed like almost everyone close to her seemed to have noticed something different about heather, and heather was just indenial about all of it, thinking nothing was wrong.  
“Yes, just tired” she answered. “You should really lay off working out every morning” she uttered. “ You’re thin enough” she added. “It’s not that. I’m fine Mel really.” Heather assured her and she nods.  
It gave Heather a small amount of satisfaction how her best friend noticed the difference in a week, but it’s not enough. Heather has a long way to go. Nothing was enough for her.  
Heather and Melody separated and went to their perspective classes, while Melody dreaded Charms, Heather felt lucky enough to see fred in Potions, it seemed that Fred didn’t really care much about his education these days. “If you do not listen you might just end up brewing your hands! MISS HARRISON I advise you to pay attention in my class” Snape said in his regular monotoned voice. Heather quickly snapped out of it, looking away from Fred’s direction to her cauldron. “So-sorry Professor” she stammered. In all her life she’s never been called out by a teacher, and it was definitely embarrassing.  
She should really stop thinking about fred, she’s getting distracted by him, but you can’t really blame her can you? Fred Weasley is very Pretty and attractive, but she has to ignore him and stay away from him, because if she doesn’t she’ll fall deep for him, and she’ll never escape. Her thoughts will always be beside her forcing her to make all the wrong decisions.  
Snape made them create an easy potion to change their voice called ‘vocem magnum’ it was easy to do if you’re a master brewer, and when you’re in seventh year, because it seems as if when leaving Hogwarts all you ever have to focus on is your NEWTS. And that was till long due to the end of the year.  
Heather watched Fred Weasley walk pass her, no remorse, nothing. It made her feel bad that he no longer cared for her.  
She became annoyed, packed her things and was supposedly walking to the library, but she couldn’t something tells her she’s about to vomit a whole lot of everything. She ran as fast to the nearest bathroom not caring where she entered. She stared at the toilet with blood. “Fuck!” she uttered nervously, then there goes another she felt like her stomach was burning and throat as well she continued to vomit blood.  
She was crying she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know the drug Cormac handed her would work, she became scared. ;what if it didn’t stop?’ she thought. “Holy fuck!” She heard a boy behind her utter as he rubbed circles on her back.  
“I should take you to the hospital wing are you alright?” He asked again. Heather wanted to answer confidently but- “I’m fin-“ she couldn’t. As she vomitted again this time feeling weaker and her muscles were like paralyzed she couldn’t move properly.  
Heather tried to stand up but fell, Lee caught her in time “I’m taking you to the Hospital Wing” he said and carried Heather out of the Boy’s Bathroom.  
“Out of the way! OUT OF THE WAY!” he yelled and ran her to the hospital wing, she couldn’t protest she felt so weak and vulnerable.  
‘what is happening to me?’ she thought, fear building up inside her, she didn’t realize it would work because Cormac made her believe that it comes in an instant, but it’s been an hour and she thought it didn’t work. It was a vomiting Drug use supposedly to help people who are poisoned and not for dietary consumption like Heather is doing.  
She was laid down on a bed, as Madame Pompfrey ran to her checking her up.  
“Dear have you eaten today?” She asked.  
“No not yet”she answered. Madame Pompfrey gave an obvious look towards her. “Well, you obviously aren’t in perfect condition, I advise you to eat up and get some rest. But you’re alright you just need a little bit more nutrients. Mr. Jordan here will assist you” she said, ‘I will be monitoring you from time to time, you’ve been neglecting yourself, yes seems like it.” The nurse assumed and left.  
“I am never skipping a meal” and Lee chuckled, he realized that this could happen to him if he skipped a meal, but not everyone realizes that, Heather stood up from the bed wanting to get to her Dormitory, she felt embarrassed.  
‘The whole school probably saw me being carried by Lee Jordan.’ She thought.  
“Hey? What are you- madame Pompfrey said to rest-“ he uttered, “I will in my dorms” Heather answered and sat up on the bed,  
He assisted me “I’m fine Lee, you can go now” she said. “But madame Pompfrey said-“ he uttered “I DON’T CARE!”HeatherI snapped.  
“Leave me alone!” Heather stood up even though her legs felt like jelly and hurried to Gryffindor Tower. Which was on the other side of the castle. She forced herself to the common room.  
She laid on the bed, still disbelieving that what Cormac gave worked.  
she skipped the rest of her class and laid down on her bed. she tried to fall asleep but she couldn’t.  
Her thoughts running like clockwork, intoxicating her like alcohol.  
So hours after, once the girls came back Melody was the first to bombard her with questions. “Guys I’m fine really, I just felt dizzy, must be the Potion Ingredients nothing to worry” Heather answered. Melody nodded she had this curious look on her face, perhaps because she didn’t believe that heather was truly fine.  
Knocks were heard from our door and Angelina answered it, she came back with a few treats like chocolate frogs and wrapped turkey and some fruits and vegetables. “It’s for you” she said. Handing heather the packed food.

“What?” she asked “Lee brought it, said you needed to eat “ Angelina said. The sight of the packed meal made her want to vomit. Lee was concerned for her, he’s heard a lot about her through his friend.  
“Oh, uhm I just ate a few minutes ago.” Heather lied. “Well mind if we had some?” Katie asked. she nodded relief rushing by as she didn’t have to eat and the girls indulged in the food, she wanted to be like them who ate so much but don’t gain weight. She was jealous and insecure.  
Katie offered her fruits which she took a bite out of, they were sliced apples and oranges. Something healthy and has slightly less calories than the chocolate frog.  
Once the three were done eating, Heather laid in bed, but couldn’t sleep so she just closed her eyes, wanting to rest.  
But hours passed and she didn’t fell asleep, she shivered with cold even if she was wrapped in the warm comforter, the next she woke up and it was morning, realizing that at some point she did fell asleep. “Come on sleepy head, you don’t want to be late at breakfast” Melody said she was already dressed, as well as the others.  
“Alright I’ll be down you guys go ahead.” Heather said and started to take a bath. Once finishes she decided to go, it was after all just breakfast.

Heather was sure, that Madame Pompfrey told Mcgonagall and Mcgonagall ordered Jordan to look after her, so she has to pretend she’s healthy, so that she doesn’t get caught with the drugs or her unhealthy diet methods.  
“Heads!” Melody called she ushered heather to sit with her, with Angelina Katie and George. Heather froze, ‘if George is there then as well Fred and Lee.’ She thought.  
she wanted to avoid the Twins and now Lee too. she sat down beside Melody as Katie and Angelina were infront of them, beside Angelina was George. Then Lee sat beside him, then a whip of a Man’s perfume lingered in her nose, as she felt soft silk beside her, she didn’t have to look to know who it was. He had his head high, composed and cool, he started to slightly eat, and heathr looked away. she shouldn’t be looking at him.  
Heather started to take small bites of her Apple slices. Heather and Fred were quiet, then suddenly Alicia Spinnet sat beside Fred and they started talking.  
They were talking as if nobody else were around them, Heather watched as the people around her were all busy talking and eating while she felt out of place. Not only that she felt jealous that even if Fred was beside her, his attention was elsewhere.  
She stood up, signalling melody she was leaving, Melody didn’t really pry, she was too busy laughing to notice that heather felt bad, so heather just walked away unknowingly back to her dorm.


	6. A CHANCE

A CHANCE  
HEATHER   
A few weeks has passed and Halloween too. Heather was more body conscious, and a lot of people noticed.   
As the weeks passed, she saw more of Fred. She couldn't avoid him really, since Angelina and George are dating she saw more of Fred in the process.   
Heather couldn't care less but it was hard not to care when everytime she saw Fred he was always with another girl. Heather wanted not to care but as the days passed her feelings for the boy became deep, and it got harder to ignore him day by day.   
She thought that she was replaced, it happens when you're not enough she thought. But really Fred was just friendly with the girl, he only had eyes for Heather, and if Heather wasn't too stubborn to take him back they could've been something.   
She was wearing sweats, it was fall and everyone did feel a little chilly but not as cold as Heather felt, she shivered everywhere she went in the Castle. Especially down to Potions.   
Potions class was indeed freezing, she wore sweat pants with a shirt and sweat shirt on top, then topped it with her school robes.   
Her attention however stayed with the Ginger Boy. She just stared at him every class she had. At some point Fred noticed, but he didn't want to look back he was afraid that Heather would take it back and completely avoid him. But whenever he notices her looking he smiles, he may have seemed to pay attention in class but he didn't, he never did. He found the classes boring and he honestly didn't want to be in Hogwarts. He would always be in the clouds whenever Heather happened to be looking and he noticed. He noticed everytime, because it was hard not to notice when the girl you like looks at you.   
Heather stared at him, his hair was fixed, his arms were flexing— intentionally.   
He fondled with his hands showing how veiny they are. He wanted to make sure she just stared. And she took the bait.   
Fred just looked attractive, he was so serious and handsome. She thought.  
Fred smirked, and looked back to her.   
Heather in panic, looked down to her upside down book and copied notes that we're already copied yesterday, she pretended to be busy, she distracted herself while mentally hitting her head for getting caught.   
Damn it! Did he notice? She thought.   
She looked again and then looked back to her upside down book, which snape noticed.   
"HARRISON!" Snape called, Heather jumped slightly and looked at Snape.   
"Would you kindly sit beside Mr. Weasley, clearly you can't get enough of him." He uttered in his monotonous voice. Making some of the students look, the others couldn't care they didn't know her much.   
Heathet gave Snape a shock look. "Now if you may, I don't have all day!" He said. She collected her things and exchanged seats with Lee Jordan. Heather was red all over and Fred smirked mentally knowing he won, and Heather just stared at her cauldron listening to Snape. She could feel Fred's eyes on her.   
Nobody else seemed to care, but she did. Now Fred knows she was staring at him— not like he didn't know before, Heather was dreading to leave the Class, so once the bell rang she stood up and headed out as quickly as she could. Not even sparing a glance back, not even doing anything else, she wanted to get out of there. Fred followed.  
She headed to the library, which was empty since everyone is in the great Hall.   
Sat at the Potions section and grabbed a book to read. She needed to finish her schoolwork, it was more important than eating.   
It's what dad would've wanted. She thought.  
Heather was reading her book when someone sat infront of her with Apple slices and Oranges sliding in her peripheral vision. She looked at the ginger head for a second and back to her book—she froze, and was blushing non stop, and she's scared that if she talks or look at him she'll melt.   
She continued to read her book— pretending not to care, even if she already read this page a few times already. She flipped the page with a shaky hand and proceeded to read.   
"I brought Apple slices" He uttered.   
Heather didn't speak. "I just thought you want to grab a bite. This is your favorite right?" He continued, "no" Heather mustered all she could and answered simply. She was being honest she only ate the Apples so that lee and McGonagall would ignore her— she was being monitored due to her unhealthy behavior, and she needed them away so that Cormac wouldn't be caught, She stood up and placed the book back to its original place.   
She felt Fred's body near her, and she froze. His unforgettable scent lingered behind her and she inhaled it, she missed being this close to him, but she wasn't about to admit that.   
"I thought it was your favorite, saw you eating them a couple of times" he uttered behind her. Heather faced him and looked him up and down he had his right arm scratching behind his neck. "Fred Weasley are you stalking me?" She said sharply. She wanted him off her tail because if he stays longer she'll burst and melt.   
"I should ask you the same thing, Potions?" He smirked. "I wasn't stalking you, I just thought your hair looked stupid" she uttered coming up with the most pathetic excuse and walked away. He grabbed hold of her hand which sent electric wave shocks to her system. She pulled it right away.   
"Sorry, I just-" Fred stammered, Heather was still trying to ignore his eyes. "Heather, c-can we try this again?" He asked. He was uncertain to ask her but he still went for it, he fancied her too much.   
"No." Heather uttered and exited the Library almost sprinting to her dorms.   
Once she got in, her feet felt like jelly and she stumbled to bed. She buried her face on the pillow and screamed.   
The excitement and worry all blended at the same time.   
She had Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Fred too, she wanted to skip but remember it was Umbridge. That bitch hates Muggleborns, she can't annoy her. She thought.  
So a few minutes passed she entered her class and sat at the back.   
But then, 'Fred Fuckin Weasley sat beside me.' she mentally yelled. He didn't speak he just sat there, so when Melody came in she had no choice but to sit in front of Heather and beside George. Both of them whispering to each other.   
They had a few texts copied, and Heather was dreading to leave the class.   
Can I get one Class without a Weasley? She thought  
Heather didn't say a word, listened to Umbridge's Annoying voice and stayed quiet.   
There was something to her that annoyed Heather. Something she couldn't shake. I just know I hate her. She thought  
She looked at her watch, and it was five minutes to time, so she packed her things, once the bell rang Heather stood up and hurriedly left.   
But the door slammed on her face, "I didn't say Class Dismissed yet, miss Harrison"   
CANT I GET A DAY WITHOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE? She mentally screamed.  
"I just really need to go" she said.   
"Go? Go where?" She asked. "Bathroom." Heather answered simply. "You would do better to wait until I say to leave" and Heather nodded.   
The door opened and the chances of getting away from Fred dispersed.   
He caught Heather's arm and pulled her into an empty corner.   
"Are you avoiding me on Purpose?" He asked. He has his face inches away from hers, as both his arms started to lock her in place "N-no!" Heather stuttered "speak up Doll" he said. "NO" she uttered clearer. Fred's hope disappeared. He was crushed again. He hoped for better but she just didn't cave in. Or atleast he thought.   
He took a whiff of Heather and pulls apart walking away. His hope all crushed and has decided to walk away with little dignity he had left.   
She was left breathless. Shocked. She couldn't form the right words, she wanted to say yes but everything went to a blur and she just panicked.  
As Heather watched him walk away, she had the urge to run to him— she felt like I  
She had a small chance to have him back and she wanted him to be— she misses him . "FRED!" Heather yelled he turned to face her, he was taller so he kind of looked down to talk at her. "Yes?" He asked flatly. All the excitement has gone, he was heartbroken. All he thought was he didn't want to feel embarrassed anymore. She has rejected him all the time, and he hasn't learned. Now he thought he should.   
"About what you said, you know in the Library" Heather started, she felt the flatness in his voice and she hesitated "I don't know what your talking about" he proceeds to walk away.   
"You- YOU- told me- you wanted to- start again!" Heather yelled. She felt like a bubble of hope popped but she wanted to blow it again, and again, she wanted to try.   
"Fred!" She yelled. He still didn't turn.   
"I thought you were serious" She uttered. She remembered just the moment he asked to start over, and he just forgot about it.   
"I was wrong, sorry" Heather added disappointed. She walked and turned the first corner. Hugging her book to her dorm.  
Maybe it's meant to be that way. She thought   
Heather now sat in the common room enjoying the nice fire, Heather was freezing and a bit of fire wouldn't hurt. She thought, she's felt cold so much unlike the others. But she felt more down than the usual. Fred's made her feel all the roller coaster of emotions.   
Boys are confusing. She thought.   
As people lessen in the common room Heather was left near the fireplace sitting. She wondered if anything she did today was wrong or was it right. Then arms wrapped around me and Heather got the smell of Men's perfume behind her, she inhaled all of him. His closeness made her soften, she felt comfort with him, she always had she just hasn't noticed.   
Fred.   
"Im sorry doll, for the way I acted. I was serious with trying again." He uttered near her ear. Heather just sat there and felt for Fred, she calmed down.   
"You're confusing" Heather uttered, "one night you have sex with me the next you ignore me, then sit next to me and speak to another girl! And where were you when I was in the hospital wing!" Heather whined like a child. She let out all her frustration like a child.   
"Love, you do realize it's your fault right?" He chuckled and jumped on the couch to sit beside her. "Then why did you leave?" Heather asked sharply "you told me too!" He uttered. "Then you should know when to follow or not" Heather said sharply.   
She whined like a child to him, because honestly they could have been spending more time together if Heather wasn't so stubborn.   
She wasn't whining because she's angry at him she's whining because she felt stupid for thinking she could stand being without him.   
She didn't know if it's the sex that made her attached but she was. Heather wanted to know him, she wants him. Confusing as it is, she does.   
He cuddled beside her "you're adorable" he uttered and she laid on his chest. As they admired the fire silently. Both of them close to each other.   
"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked. Heather looked at him and kissed his cheeks. "I would love to" she answered sweetly the most precious smile plastered on her innocent face.   
"It's a date then?" He asked. "Yes" she replied.


	7. HOGSMEADE

HEATHER   
"So you're finally going to Hogsmeade?" Melody said while they sat at the Great Hall.   
"I guess so." Heather answered. " Wait? Finally?" Fred asked beside her.   
All five of them were walking to the great hall, George Angelina Melody Fred and Heather.  
"Well, it's going to be her first time in Hogsmeade Village." Melody informed.   
"Wait you're telling us that Heather here hasn't been to Hogsmeade her whole life?" George utters infront of her. "You got that right" Angelina pipes in.   
For a second the twins looked at each other in disbelief.  
They were all enjoying eating Lunch and laughing while Heather read a book.   
Fred wanted to urge Heather to eat but felt like he was stepping too far. The rest just didn't noticed.   
"We should get to class"Melody says and they all stood up one by one headed to their perspective classes.   
"Hey doll" Fred pulls her by the arm softly, as she looked at him. "I guess I'll see you tonight then?" He uttered, "I guess I will" Heather smiled shyly and caught up with Melody.   
"Who knew Fred Weasley was the key to make you go to Hogsmeade" Melody chuckled. "So Fred huh?" Katie nudge me. Walking with the rest of her friends. Katie Bell was a year younger.   
"Yeah, who knew you had it for a Weasley, always thought you were a Half Blood Type" Melody said. "I always thought I was muggle type" she joked, "the girl jokes now" Katie nudges Melody.   
The smile on Heather's face did not disappear, she was evidently happy.   
She had comfort that for a long time she didn't have. 

"I'm glad you're taking some leap of faith" Melody utters as they climbed up the stairs.  
"Yeah, you know I realized it's my last year, take a jump or a leap if you may" Heather uttered. "well I'll help you with that leap, later, I'll see you after class for your date! Aren't you excited? I'm excited! I'm so excited! Oh my God! We should skip class! We should go shopping or- or-" Heather chuckled and held Melody's shoulder "or you could calm down and head to class" she giggled.   
"Yeah, we all should." Katie encourages and they all head to our classes.   
Heather couldn't focus. Not even a single class. She got so Pre- occupied that she hasn't noticed all her classes are now finished.   
She didn't attend dinner she finished her homeworks. Then walked back to the Great Hall minutes before dinner was over. Once again Fred noticed, but he really didn't pry.   
"Are you nervous? Or are you that excited you can't speak" Melody giggles as they walk up to their dormitories. "Are you hungry? You should eat first. Boys don't like girls who eat a lot" Melody says.   
Good thing I don't. She thought  
"So let's get you all up and eating and-" Melody says "I already ate, grabbed a snack from my last class, come on let's get ready" Heather cut off and pulled melody to their dorms.   
"Alright, now, what should you wear?" She rumbled through Heather's closet. "What about this? It's simple and elegant" Melody shows Heather a black spaghetti Strap dress, Heather shook her head no as a response. So she rumbled through her closet again.   
"How about this, it's not too revealing but cute and simple" she showed Heather a yellow semi off-shoulder dress with small puffy sleeves on the side. Heather shook her head no again. She didn't feel the dress good enough for a first date.  
Heather wanted to impress fred, after all it was their first date, she wanted it perfect.   
She rumbled deeper into Heather's closet and pulled a white sleeveless top with a high collar, it wasn't revealing it was just a few inches higher on Heather's thighs "perfect" she answered. melody squeals and pulls Heather to her side of the dorm. pulling out make up.  
"I am not wearing that!" Heather said. "You can't go on a date looking all plain, come on ! I thought you were spicing things up, it'll help you look more attractive." She suggests.   
Once Heather heard attractive, she quickly agreed.   
Melody started to fix her hair and do her make up. once done heather wore the white dress, she loved it.   
"There you go! One last thing," she wiped. Something sticky on Heather's lips " gross" she uttered. "well it's not easy being pretty" Melody jokes. "Tell me about it"   
Heather wore boots and Melody giggled, "you know, if you came to the yule ball Granger wouldn't be the only person People would stare at" Angelina chimes in.   
"I was better off in the Astronomy Tower" Heather answered her. "well, I mean if you were more out going someone might have asked you to the ball" Angelina adds. "I'm kidding, I'm sure someone did." She adds.   
Heather giggled awkwardly "well good luck on your date tonight." she says and exits the dormitories. "Alright come on" Melody pulls her out of the dorms and out the common room by the stairs.   
"You look lovely dear" the fat lady says. Heather smiled. The portrait opened again and revealed Fred, he was in denim pants and a plain black collared Shirt. "You ready?" He asked. She could sense the excitement in his voice. "Yes" Heather answered.   
He pulled Heather up more the stairs into a painting, he said something and it opened.   
"It's a passage way, so we could sneak out easily," He utters " where does this lead exactly?" Heather asked once they got in. "Honeydukes sellar" Fred answers he has her hand and they started to walk further away from hogwarts. Heather's guts rumbling, Fred held her hand.   
"So I was thinking we could eat Dinner in the Three Broomsticks and roam around Hogsmeade afterwards." He says and they stop. "we're here" and Fred pushes the little opening of the Sellar upwards and lights peeked through. Fred goes up and pulls Heather up afterwards, he was careful and gentle like he was afraid to drop her.  
Fred's touch lingered to Heather's waist and hand, Fred had that effect to her.   
Once they entered the Three Broomsticks they sat by the window as a waitress took their orders. "You sure just the salad? You could use some meat in your bones" the waitress says. "Yes, thank you" Heather said politely.   
Fred scrunched his forehead. It seemed like the waitress was insulting Heather.   
The waitress looked back at him and winked.   
Heather was glad she and Fred sat by near the fireplace. She was freezing.   
Once the food arrived Heather and Fred started talking.   
"Wait you have six other siblings?" Heather asked.   
"Yes, Bill Charlie Percy George Ron and Ginny" he said. "So Ginny's the youngest?" I Heather asked. "Yes, you should meet her" he suggests. "Maybe I will" Heather said smiling.   
"How about you?" He asks "well I'm an only child. Mom wasn't very strong to carry an infant for nine months again." Heather said. "I'm sorry, it must've been hard growing up alone, I always had George with me, we did everything together." He says. Fred's voice was filled with memories that only he knew looked like and felt like "It wasn't too lonely I mean I had my Dolls to accompany me while my mum and dad were working. I also had loads of Nannies for me everywhere," Heather said.   
"A nanny?" Fred chuckled, "you don't seem like the rich brat type or are you?" Free teased. "Well, I guess I grew out of it." Heather mutters. Admittingly Heather didn't really like her lifestyle.   
"It must be nice being rich?" He asks "no not really. I would do anything so that I'm not rich, you know. Just live a simple life were you're sure you're father would come home every night." Heather said. Her voice in clear depression.  
"Your dad, I'm sorry" he said lowly. Fred remembered vaguely what happen. It was also the day Heather snapped at him unknowningly.   
"It's not your fault Fred. It's those heartless death Eaters are to blame. And to think we aren't being taught self defense. The ministry is oblivious" Heather uttered.   
He smiled and just admired Heather, there was really something amazing about Heather that Fred always enjoyed seeing.   
"What?" She asked "that fierce in your eyes, it's.... Mesmerizing" he utters, she pulled a few strands back to her ear as she smiled shyly. "Thanks."   
They spoke to hours on end until there was just little amount of people in the Three Broomsticks.   
They seemed to never run out of things to talk about, and as the night progresses as well as Heather's hidden feelings for the boy.   
*Michael Buble's Sway Playing*   
"Care to dance?" Fred looks at the people playing. He offers and Heather smiles, he pulled Heather to the other people dancing.   
"You know I thought the only time I could dance with you was in my dreams, and pinch me I must be" he uttered. 

Heather blushed, she looked away because she couldn't contain the rosey pink cheeks she's showing.   
"If this was a dream Fred, I don't ever want to wake up" she muttered, the comfort of his hand on her waist and her hand was so familiar as she placed her head on to his chest, completely giving in to him."me too" the air was so romantic and she just smiled unconsciously. She's felt nothing but butterflies in her stomach. At ease and trust was in her thoughts, she knew that this boy would never hurt her.   
They danced until the song ended. She stared into his eyes as her world stops, everyone froze and it was just him and her. His eyes glistened with passion and she smiled.   
A few people watched them stare at each other. All of them in awe watching young love.   
The room definitely sat still, she didn't care if everyone stared, she looked into his eyes, and thought she saw him with herall the way. To the end, for better or for worse she thought and through all the ups and downs, she knows she wanted to spend it with the boy.   
It was too quick, she just found herself kissing Fred passionately. "I love you" he utters. For a moment she froze. "I love you too" she answers.


	8. SHRIEKING SHACK

MATURE CONTENT AHEAD PLEASE BE ADVISED.

HEATHER

Heather followed Fred wherever he was taking her, it was way pass curfew, they have no choice but to stay somewhere in Hogsmeade Village. Fred had the something in mind, he thought it'd be the best place to stay the night.

"Where are we going?" Heather asked.   
"The Shrieking Shack is all I could think off" Fred utters "the shreeky- what?" Heather asked confused she didn't hear him right, or atleast she didn't want to believe what she heard. "The Shrieking Shack doll" he says looking back to Heather. "isn't that haunted Fred?" She asked.

"Since when have you cared about ghost?" He chuckled "since we're not in Hogwarts" she said, they stopped a few feet away the big Manor. "Okay, doll! Ronald told me this about a year ago. There's no ghost just a werewolf" he said re-assuringly.

Heather wasn't completely assured.  
"Oh great, let's just Hope I don't get bitten while I sleep" she said sarcastically.

"No need to worry" he said and kissed her forehead. Fred wasn't very assuring for her. But she trusts him.

They entered the big house, the door creaked and the whole house was dusty and old. Dust was thick enough to leave print marks and cob webs were all over the place. She's pretty sure something died in there. She couldn't believe she would spend the night in a creepy old dusty manor. To make matters worst Fred Actually suggested it.

"Let's clean up a bit shall we?" Heather offered. "Alright" he answers.

They chose a room to clean up so they could sleep. It was by far the cleanest in Heather's opinion.

The previous room they've been was kind of destroyed. There was a massive whole on the wall, and on the floor on the other side seemed to have been dried up blood. There was also foot prints from a boot. It didn't sit right with Heather. She didn't really like to be there.

On the other hand, she quite enjoyed playing around with the boy. They ran and tickled each other every moment they got looking for a room. It made her experience being there more comfortable. She can't help but be sentimental, this moment reminded her of books so much—in some ways, it was kind of thrilling and romantic— well Heather and Fred being there is romantic because they were together — the thrilling part could be simply because of the house.

She can't explain it well, the way she felt for the boy, and how she enjoyed every second she was with him. It really just made her smile to be with him. She clung to him. She felt that being separated from him would be her end, she didn't realize how quick it was all she knew was she wanted to follow her emotions. There was attraction that Heather had for him, and it was strong enough to make her daze and hold on.

"Aguamenti" she cast water splattered on the floor as she configured a rag into a mop and started to clean up. While Fred changed the sheets. Both of them just simply using magic.

"This is fun right? Like Husband and wife" he utters and Heather giggled. The mention of something serious made Heather freeze and at the same time giggle. "Oh please, I'm pretty sure I'll be doing all the work while you slack off" she uttered. Joking along.

She imagined a future that hasn't happened yet. She couldn't wait for it to happen, she was so perplexed and too innocent to figure out what she wants, she was new to these things unlike Fred, so it really didn't sink in too much what she thought at the moment.

"That's absurd Mi'ladi" he giggles. Heather rolled her eyes and kept on mopping, the angle of her body was slightly in a way that wasn't really seductive, but it did seem quite nice to look at. Fred noticed and he creeps up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, the touch of his hands had Heather gasping for air, her body frozen and actions seemed impossible, that for some reason she lost all sanity. His touch was familiar that her body craved for it. "your joking, I'm sure, I'm going to help out." He kissed her left cheek, and she smiled.

This was a sweet gesture. She liked it. Who else would think of doing it to her? She liked it, it was her first time.

She continued to mop the dusty floors casting spells to make them disappear.

"I think this is done." Fred says and holds on to her shoulders. Heather for a moment closed her eyes, her head leaned to his right hand, she felt for his left hand wanting more of it.

Her left hand travelled upwards passing through her chest and reaching his hand, slowly. The gesture made Fred froze in a sinful state. Desire was in his eyes.

He wanted her, and she wanted him. Lust lingered all over the room.

"Why don't we-" he looks at Heather knowingly and she raised an eyebrow. "We? What?" she asked teasingly, the thought of it made her shiver with excitement and nervousness, what if she clams up? or worst- push him away again. After all she was quite indecisive to commitment. "We break hell lose?" He chuckled. He stared at heather for a moment and Heather the same, she watched as his eyes pierced through her, she felt like Fred was memorizing her in ways she could never understand.

Heather started to giggle, then and there she knew, she wanted to spend all her life with Fred Weasley.

She pulled him closer to her and they started kissing, her touch made fred excited and as soon as their lips touched she didn't want to part. He snaked his hand at her back making her shiver with unknown lust and pulled her closer to him, his other snaked behind her neck sending her goosebumps again touching a spot she's rather ticklish.

Before she knew it he swept her up carrying her bridal style, he gently places Heather down on the bed not breaking eye contact and started to kiss her again, she was trapped on top of him,her lower half in the middle of his thighs and her upper abdomen between his arms, as he kisses her passionately.

Every movement he makes, was so intimate and gentle. She could feel his passion for her manifest through his kisses, and she can't get enough of it. she trusts him now.

His hand slowly moved up her thighs making her shiver and excited— the thought of sex, that sexual feeling, the touch of his hands in places she's imagined his lips sucking on her peaks his shaft moving in different ways to hit a spot she likes, and his tongue finding a spot in her core that screams out pleasure, his touch was electrifying.

Heather wanted him to grope her all of a sudden. Lust was taking over and she allowed it to, she wanted it, she wanted him.

He started nibbling her jaw down to her neck, she felt his warm lips colliding with the cold breeze caused by his spit, she moaned in pleasure. His tongue ever so often touching her skin which made her shiver— it turned her on.

He started to pull her white dress up leaving her semi naked infront of him, her underwear thin and lacey like those muggle models wear, her bra pushing her modest breasts up— she was vulnerable.

Once he pulled away her dress completely he nibbled down to her collar bone. The slight pain he made, has meant that he marked her.

her shaky intricate hands roamed his chest unbuttoning his shirt. He got his shirt off without parting his lips from her chest. His mouth sucked on slightly to her modest breast, nibbling on the small amount of meat in it. She breathed heavily.

She has no idea where her clothes or his are discarded, she just knows, it's thrown somewhere.

He unhooked her bra, making her gasped slightly— he was eager. Her core was twitching for his touch, and Fred hungry to take a look at her breast —ready for them to be Devoured.

Heather felt cold, as the breeze touched her now bare chest making her peaks aroused. He licked her peak, his tongue swirling in a way that made her arch her back. She gasped lightly his mouth giving her pleasure

his fingers trailed down to her stomach. He entrails his fingers down to the garter of her underwear pulling them down.

Instinct made her cover them with her bare hands as her legs slightly shifted— ashamed of her slightly unshaved hairy core.

She could feel her wetness and if Fred touches her, he would know she wants him.

Fred started to unbuckle his belt as he presses his lip on her. "may I?" He asked. She nodded. They were now completely naked as Heather prepared for his shaft to enter, but Fred had other things in mind—he wanted to tease her.

He laid in front of her, legs wide open, making Heather see him fully his shaft hard and aroused, hair surrounding it— she had a full view of him.

Fred started to jerk himself, his veiny hands going up and down his, making him grunt momentarily. Heather watched she was eager, she wanted him even more. Fred's grunt became louder and she couldn't take it any longer.

She knelt on the bed, reaching him, and rubbing herself into him, they looked into each other's eyes, her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist guiding and supporting her, while she entered him into her.

I am never getting used to this , she thought.

"You alright?" He asks, Heather nodded as a yes.   
She started to move. Her rhythm was soon matched with Fred. Both of them moving in sync. As it progressed faster.

Everytime his dick thrusted inside her even more she had her mouth agape from pleasure.

She grabbed on to his shoulders tighter, as she moaned loud on to his ear.

He held firm to her waist to stop her from moving— she was undeniably in pleasure, soon enough they weren't in a sitting position.

He was towering over her, and she felt vulnerable, his touch was electrifying.   
His tongue was pleasurable and he was everything she could have ever need– and want.

His pace became sloppy and it didn't need him to say but she knew he was near, she held onto the sheets as tight as she could as she feel an orgasm coming from her too. It seems as though she came pretty easily.

All she could ever muster was a moan so loud that if someone was inside this house with then they would've heard. She cummed she quivered slightly, seconds after he did too, and she hears him grunt as their chest collided, pacing in rhythm.

"That was nice wasn't it?" He chuckled. He pulled out and laid beside her pulling her close. "Can you promise me that when we wake up, I'm going to see you and hear you say good morning, and not some crappy go away speech?" He said and pulled the comforter on Heather— she lightly chuckled. "I promise" Heather replied they had one long kiss as the darkness fell upon her and Fred watched.

FRED

Sun came shining through as he opens his eyes. Heather was still wrap around his arms as she slept peacefully.

He smiled, she stayed. She was there, and the fear of her pushing him away again dispersed. She's not, she promised.

Fred looked around the room and imagined their lives together, them waking up beside each other and cooking breakfast as they head to their jobs. Fred wanted this for so long and now he has— he's finally got the girl of his dreams.

He shook her awake, and she fluttered her eyes open and smiled. Fred can never forget that smile. Or her glistening eyes and her flustered cheeks. Her messy hair and her neck filled with lots of bites from last night— he couldn't keep his eyes away from her, the beauty of a woman.

"Good morning" she utters and Fred smiles pulling her close to him giving her a kiss "good morning doll, how'd you sleep?" He asked "like a baby" she chuckled. Fred smiled wildly, the comfort she had with him, he just wanted to stay there forever.

"Come on, let's get you dressed up for breakfast." He said.

They got dressed and Fred pulls her into the three broomsticks for breakfast. "Aren't we heading to Hogwarts?" She asked.  
"Yes after breakfast," he answered, she looked at Fred confused. "Filch is in Gryffindor Tower right now if we come out the painting we'll be in trouble, especially with Umbridge around we can't risk it, she seems strict we don't want you getting in trouble no don we?" He answered, "we can wait it out?" She suggested "If we wait it out we're going to miss Breakfast so come on" he explained.

They got in and she ordered the tiniest amount of food. A few apple slices and bread, it was concerning for Fred to see her more thin and frail than what she looked weeks ago— he failed to see it before, but Fred think something's wrong with her. Something terrible and he fear that he'll lose her if he doesn't find out

I KNOW YOU CRAZY KIDS WON'T LISTEN TO ME AND EVEN THOUGH ITS MATURE CONTENT YOU STILL READ IT JUST MIND YOU THIS IS FICTIONAL AND ALSO BE ADVISED ABOUT THE CONTENT YOU ARE READING. ALSO YES I AM AWARE OF THE NON SLOWBURN I APOLOGISE KIND OF....

I'D LIKE TO HEAR YOUR REACTION AND THOUGHTS.


End file.
